2012-08-29 - Invader Skrull: The Beginning of the End
Whenever someone wants to talk privately, they ususally take someone to a quiet spot. Kyle decided to take Natu in orbit of the Earth for their talk. Mostly, because there are few, if any other heroes or villians that could come up here period, much less actually have a conversation up here. He offers Natu a faint smile as he greets his fellow Lantern. "It's not often that I get a Lantern from another sector in my neck of the woods. Are you looking for someone in particular? Guy's on Oa right now, and Hal and John are off on their own. I'm not actually assigned to this Sector, but if there's something I can help you with, I'd be more than happy to try." Natu's purple eyes are bright against the darkness of space. She halts beside you and says, "Guy was sent on a mission, Kyle. We recieved some information that would disrupt your homeworld and draw it into the cross-fire of an war between Skrull and the Kree," she says with grave seriousness. "I was ordered to report this information to any Green Lantern on Earth, and assist where needed." A backup Green Lantern? How bad can this be? Kyle Rayner frowns deeply, his brows furrowing together. "I told the Avengers that I'd keep my ear to the ground about the Skrulls and the Kree. I was just with the Guardians last week, is this a new development?" He frowns even more, he didn't know a whole lot about either race, there wasn't much in the Oan database on them yet. He had no idea what to prepare for. "This is bad.." He mutters. And Natu almost looks...compassionate? "I am sorry Kyle, but it is worse than bad. A Lantern from that sector heard from a dissenter in the Skrull Empire, that some of their secret agents used the choas during the...," what /was/ that anyway?! "They were not aliens we have in our records that attacked, but when the heroes disappeared, and the mergings of universes. In either case, during that time, they obtained prime positions for inflirtration, and have expanded since. 'They are in position to crush Earth,' as stated by the dissenter." Yes, Natu even did air quotation for that. Who did she pick that up from? Still, Natu's expression is serious, and her tone grave. "The information is vague however, but the warning was clear. The Guardians are concerned about another mass scale war breaking out in this Sector, and the strain it would put on the Green Lantern Corps." It is already under strain with everything going on as is. A look of complete horror comes across Kyle's face. He moves closer to Natu, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Are you absolutely sure, Natu? Yeah, this is bad for the Corps, but Earth.." He glances down at the large blue orb. "This could devistate my entire planet." And that's when Natu finally lets her mask slip, "I'm so sorry Kyle." She geninuely is. "When I was told to delivery the information personally, I asked to remain as much as I am able to assist any way I can. Earth does not need dictators like the Skrull." Her own world is /still/ recovering from Sinestro's dictatorship. But she at least accepts the touch to her shoulders for a little while, before she gently flies backwards a little bit slowly - to make the pull away from physical contact not too obvious. "I did not speak to the dissenter myself, but the Lantern that stepped forward with the information felt assured they were speaking truth. It could be false information, but from what we gathered from the Skrull, this is not the first time they have successfully inflirtrated Earth deeply." Natu does care, otherwise she wouldn't be a Green Lantern, but she also struggles on how close to get to Kyle to comfort him with this painful news. Kyle Rayner lowers his arms when she moves away from him. For a long moment, he is silent, simply staring down at the planet below him. "I have some friends who are familiar with the Skrull and the Kree's ways. So, we're definitely dealing with the Skrulls then, and not the Kree?" He keeps thinking about the things that could happen if the Skrulls got what they wanted. His face hardens as he turns back to the crimson skinned alien. "Any assistance you can offer will be much appreciated." "For now. If the Skrull come in mass to Earth however, the Kree will not be far behind," Natu advises. "It must be stopped before that." She nods, "I understand." And she really does. She is quiet for a moment, thoughtful before she says, "I have not gotten to study a Skrull while shape-shifted. Their DNA basics may be the same no matter what form they take. If that is the case, we may be able to use our rings potentially to detect inflirtrators. However, we will need an example to study this theory; furthermore, going around scanning random people to even everyone would not be productive." Kyle Rayner replies. "We may have to pool our resources with certain groups on Earth. They have the tech to scan planet-wide, as long as they know what to look for. Have you managed to get a sample of Skrull DNA?" Natu shakes her head no, "I have not. I asked one of the Lanterns assigned in that sector to try and get a sample of DNA or a scan of it, and they asked me what that was." She sighs softly, frustration in her tone. "When I explained it, the Lantern asked me how he was supposed to get that without starting another war." She makes a bit of a face. Apparently, said Lantern was sarcastic with her, and Natu didn't care for it, but nor could she refute it. "Would the Justice League be willing to assist and work with us? I remember in the information of Earth, you were a member of them." Kyle Rayner frowns. "I'm not a member of the Justice League anymore. But I am with a group called the Avengers. It's...um..complicated. Has a lot to do with the universes merging and all that." He crosses his arms over his chest. "But they'd still want to know about it. The Watchtower is just over there..." He lifts his chin towards the orbiting space station. Natu raises an eyebrow, "I know where the Watchtower is, you can't miss it." But there is no real harshness in it, just a force of habit. She then shakes her head, "I will go speak with them then. Did you part under good terms, and do you have any suggestion on who I should speak with?" There is a wariness in her expression, as she doesn't know who to trust, let like with the fact Skrulls can often impersonate people and Natu does not know to what extent. Even if Skrulls impersonate people, they can't use a power ring. Which means Kyle is exactly who he says he is. "I'd suggest Superman or Wonder Woman. Batman would be ideal as well, but he hasn't come out of Gotham in forever." He nods. "I did part with the League on good terms, so there's no problems there." "Very well. You said the Avengers are from the same history as the Skrull? If you could get what information you can from them, it would be wise. The more knowledge we have, the more we can assist the others in tracking down the imposters. I have been studying Earth culture as much as possible, so I hope I do not make an error." Kyle Rayner says, "Well, the Earth culture that you studied may be out of date, unless the info you got was after the merger. But I'll hook up with Iron Man. He'll be able to help." He inclines his head to Natu. "Thanks for the heads up. Call me if you need anything." And with that, he heads towards Earth." Natu watches Kyle go. She still doesn't know how to really talk to people. She sighs at herself, and after a few moments, finally starts to fly toward the Watchtower. This should prove interesting.